


可能性

by 198905rukia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, jaime lannister/brienne of tarth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Jaime Lannister
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/198905rukia/pseuds/198905rukia
Summary: 804电视剧续写，以詹姆和布蕾妮为主要描写点。





	可能性

詹美同人：可能性

1.酒

大厅 夜晚  
在战胜夜王的异鬼大军之后，幸存下来的人类举杯交欢，通宵达旦。  
布蕾妮不喜欢酒。  
她看着酒杯里悬浮着的颗粒发呆。  
酒的品质完全比不上青亭岛的葡萄酒，但没有什么能比生命更佳纯美甘甜的了。  
我们居然活下来了。  
虽然我们也失去了很多。  
洋葱骑士，闪电大王，乔拉爵士，还有那位年轻的熊岛岛主。  
熊岛家满门忠烈，他们用死践行着他们傲然挺立的誓言。  
龙女王失去了她半数多克拉骑兵和近六成的污垢者，两头龙虽然存活，也是伤痕累累。北境的将士们也折损7成。幸存者为防止他们的尸体重新复苏，将它们焚烧了整整7天。  
七神都能够闻到尸体的味道。  
但我们活下来了。  
布蕾妮转动着手里的酒杯，盯着酒杯中烛光的倒影。  
活着的感觉……  
还没有酒杯中的火苗真实。  
屋外更底层的士兵们围簇着篝火取暖。布蕾妮能隐约听到女人们的欢笑。  
她抬头环顾大厅。  
士兵们痛饮麦酒，三五围在一起痛哭，或者高声唱着歌谣。  
野人与守夜人朝着他们的司令官——囧雪诺祝酒，赞颂他战斗中的英勇。他和艾莉亚两人合力斩杀了夜王，消灭了夜王的魔法。  
他们成功救下了所有人。  
年轻的司令官疲惫的脸上写满了悲伤。  
囧旁边的桌子上，放着星巴克杯。  
布蕾妮的余光扫到了红胡子的野人，他隔着其他野人的肩膀，正目不转睛盯着自己笑。  
布蕾妮赶紧移开视线。  
龙女王独自坐在正席，黯然神伤。在这拥挤的大殿内，她是那么的孤独。  
她好像才十六七岁。那个年纪的布蕾妮，得到了一支玫瑰花。  
和她的悲伤比起来，我那朵玫瑰算得了什么呢。  
龙女王一旁的珊莎沉默着。  
她和凯瑟琳夫人一模一样，但没有凯瑟琳夫人的无助柔弱。  
她很强大，也很危险。不然她无法从权力的游戏中存活至今。  
布蕾妮想。  
“你在看什么呢？”  
詹姆的声音。  
布蕾妮这才意识到，坐在对面的詹姆一直在看她。  
pod就坐在布蕾妮旁边。  
这孩子活下来了，他是布蕾妮最大的骄傲。  
他咂着酒，看着不远处角落里的女孩。  
布蕾妮在今夜取消了pod的禁酒令。男孩的脸红润，放着光。  
布蕾妮示意pod去玩，但那男孩摇摇头，依然挨着布蕾妮。  
小恶魔提利昂也坐过来，把那个硕大的脑袋靠在自己哥哥的肩膀。  
兄弟俩腻在一起，看着布蕾妮坏笑。  
他俩一个丑陋，一个貌美，但坏笑的样子一模一样。  
布蕾妮警惕起来。  
和兰尼斯特在一起久了，容易自然而然的警惕。  
布蕾妮还记得，两条龙跃升夜空，喷出龙焰阻挡住敌人，城墙上的人类才得以稍加喘息。  
布蕾妮的脸上是血与汗渍的结痂，混着泥土和污垢。  
詹姆救了布蕾妮好几次。  
布蕾妮很生气，将詹姆身后的尸鬼斩成两段。  
你一个没右手的人，照顾好你自己啊！  
“谢谢你刚才不止一次救我，布蕾妮爵士。”  
詹姆也是灰头土脸，布蕾妮几乎看不清詹姆的表情。  
“注意敌人！别三心二意的，詹姆爵士！”  
布蕾妮不敢看詹姆的眼睛。  
“也许……我活不过明天了。”詹姆喘着气。看着如浪涛一般涌上来的敌人。  
“注意你的敌人！别胡思乱想！”布蕾妮命令詹姆。  
他们都疲惫了，但敌人不会。  
敌人是死者。  
“我弟弟……杀了我的儿子，杀了我的父亲。但我无法怪他……”  
布蕾妮没看詹姆。  
“现在是聊天的时候吗！？等活下来了，你再和我絮叨！”  
詹姆好像根本没听到，只是继续说着。  
“他是个怪物，但他依然是我母亲的孩子，是我的好弟弟。他伤害了我，但我也伤害过他……布蕾妮……”  
布蕾妮看着詹姆的眼睛。  
“如果城被攻破，如果我死了……你一定要去地窖保护提利昂……求你。”  
“你不会死的，詹姆爵士。我发过神圣的誓言，我会守护你的周全。”  
我会守誓。  
“你已经守护过我了，你成功把我送到君临……”  
“詹姆。”  
詹姆看着布蕾妮的眼睛。  
“我会一直……”  
布蕾妮耳边的厮杀消失了，取而代之的是嘈杂的欢笑。  
小恶魔那异色的双瞳正盯着布蕾妮。  
“您的眼睛真美，我七王国的山峰骑士。”  
布蕾妮看了看詹姆。詹姆只是笑。  
提利昂继续说。  
“我们玩个游戏吧。喝酒游戏。规则是：一个人猜另一个人的事，猜对了，对方喝酒，反之自己喝。”  
布蕾妮想拒绝，她盖住半满的酒杯。  
但詹姆覆上她的手。  
詹姆的手是冰凉的。  
布蕾妮的心一惊。  
詹姆眼里全是调皮的光芒，布蕾妮没了拒绝的理由。  
虽然布蕾妮不想喝酒。  
酒总是容易让她松懈，让她卸下自己的铠甲，让她想起那朵玫瑰花。  
那是你唯一能够得到的东西。  
某个声音从她的大脑内传来。  
酒一点都不好喝。  
提利昂的游戏一轮接着一轮。  
“你战胜过百花骑士。”提利昂说。  
“你和蓝礼跳过舞。”詹姆说。  
“你定过婚。”詹姆又说。  
“你的未婚夫肯定都打不过你！”提利昂补充。  
兄弟俩轮番攻击。布蕾妮只好喝下一杯又一杯。  
“你在娶珊莎之前，也结过婚。”布蕾妮好不容易扳回一城。  
提利昂瞪了一眼詹姆，喝了酒。  
提利昂咋了咋嘴，  
“你是处女。”  
pod悄悄抿了口酒。  
布蕾妮哑然。  
“你没有和任何男人，或者女人……”  
或者是和牛睡过觉。  
布蕾妮在脑子里替小恶魔补充着他没说出来的部分。  
她看看詹姆。詹姆的笑容凝固在脸上。  
这兰尼斯特家的人都这么说话吗？  
布蕾妮想起上次在乔佛里婚礼上的瑟曦。  
……好像是的。  
当野人捧着野牛角酒杯朝向布蕾妮，布蕾妮立马有了离开的借口。  
“我想回去休息，请原谅。”  
布蕾妮放下酒杯，离开喧闹的大厅。  
她又想起了玫瑰。  
这是你能得到的唯一的东西。  
布蕾妮又听到了那个声音。  
她赶紧背着手，摆出一副无坚不摧的样子，快步出了客厅。  
喧闹的人声被她抛在脑后。  
屋外篝火跳动着，隐约听到院子里的欢笑。火炬将布蕾妮笔直的影子拉长，和石柱石墙的黑暗融为一体。石墙内是温泉如血液一般流动，仿佛那石头本身就拥有生命，和其他生灵一道，等待着漫长寒冬的终结。走廊另一头，灯火摇动。学士们聚在一起，一边喝酒一边聊天。  
布蕾妮隐约听到山姆醉醺醺对着临冬城的同行说话。  
“旧镇现在有一种新观点，认为我们住在一个三体行星上！只有这样，才能解释维斯特洛毫无规律的季节变迁，说不定几百万年后，这个行星体系就会毁灭……”  
布蕾妮分不清这是不是醉话，只抬眉，将那蓝宝石一般的双眸投向夜空。  
星河如眼。众神俯视人间。  
和英雄纪元后的那场漫长的永夜比起来，我们所经历的，只是一个普通的冬天。  
和那些歌谣传说中的英雄比起来，我们的苦难，渺小的如星空之中的一点埃尘。  
布蕾妮回到屋。房间里没有温泉取暖，她总是在离开之前添柴，好让房里的温度抵御北境的寒冬。守誓者金色的剑柄反射着火苗的红光。  
布蕾妮仔细打理着剑身，习惯性轻抚着剑柄上的狮头，这动作总是能让她安心。  
就好像詹姆在她身旁。  
布蕾妮让剑靠着自己，对着炉火内劈啪作响的火苗发呆。  
我们还活着。  
我们还处在凛冬之中，我们还处在苦难之中。  
活着有时候像是一种错觉，让人有一种……  
能获得幸福的错觉。  
詹姆……也会有这种错觉吗……  
詹姆的幸福……会是什么呢……  
咚咚！咚咚咚！  
有人在敲房门。  
这个时候……  
pod？珊莎小姐？  
布蕾妮开门。  
詹姆看着她。  
布蕾妮想起詹姆冰凉的手。  
劈啪作响的火苗。  
“你刚才怎么不喝酒？”  
詹姆捧着酒杯窜进了屋。  
灵活的样子不愧是兰尼斯特。  
黑暗中有毁灭。  
布蕾妮凝视着走廊尽头的黑暗，赶紧关上门。  
“游戏结束了，詹姆。”  
“那不玩游戏了，就是喝酒。这可是多恩的好酒！”  
詹姆倒满一杯硬塞给了布蕾妮。  
詹姆身后的火苗雀跃着。  
布蕾妮见过詹姆这种眼神。  
以前，布蕾妮护送詹姆回君临的时候。  
詹姆看着他双胞胎姐姐的时候。  
他眼中的光能够融化寒铁。  
她无缘感悟。  
但在临冬城，在那场生者与异鬼，黑暗与光明，冰与火战斗的黑夜。  
布蕾妮觉得詹姆能融化凛冬。  
詹姆在她身旁。  
他肩膀上的铠甲不知怎么松开了，詹姆呢……很明显没有多余的手去管那掉在肩膀上的铁块。  
布蕾妮翻了个白眼，赶紧帮他系紧。  
他们离得很近，能闻到彼此身上血的腥甜。  
詹姆昂着头。血和污泥缠在他的胡须上，结了层黑红色的冰渣。  
“你受伤了吗！？詹姆！？”  
詹姆好像很高兴。  
“我很好，你呢？”  
布蕾妮觉得脸上的肌肉都冻僵了，不知道她露出的是不是一个笑脸。  
詹姆的体力已经透支，连笑都是空虚的。  
“如果……我们都活下来，你可以吻我吗？”  
布蕾妮看着詹姆，手将他的铠甲拉的更紧。  
“你又让我保护你弟弟，又让我吻你，你到底要我干什么！！？”  
詹姆看着布蕾妮，他眼中的火比龙炎还要炙热。  
“活着。布蕾妮，活着……”  
詹姆说。  
布蕾妮觉得热。  
“你这里真热啊。”  
詹姆把皮衣甩在床边上。他醉了，摇晃着走到布蕾妮很近的地方，仰头看着布蕾妮的嘴唇。  
“我讨厌这该死的北境！”詹姆含混嘟囔着。  
那你要离开我了吗……  
布蕾妮想着。  
但她说了另一句。  
“你会慢慢习惯的。”  
詹姆的嘴咧开一个残忍的弧度，但他的眼睛很温暖。  
“我讨厌日久生情的感觉……这种渐渐习惯了的……感觉。那你呢？你习惯了那个红胡子野人了吗？那野人的眼睛可一刻都没从你身上移开啊……他看你离席后可伤心啦……”  
詹姆给自己斟酒，酒撒了一桌。  
布蕾妮歪着头看他，詹姆知道这是“责怪”的意思。  
房间安静下来，连火苗都悄了声。  
布蕾妮看着詹姆，仿佛一切都是虚幻。  
不知是从哪里来的勇气，布蕾妮开了口。  
“听上去像是吃醋啊。”  
布蕾妮都没有来得及后悔，就听到詹姆的声音。  
“是啊……不是吗……”  
那声音又委屈，又难过。  
詹姆低着头，看着别处。他在等着布蕾妮。  
一切仿佛都是虚幻。  
名为“幸福”的虚幻。  
我可以……得到幸福吗……  
布蕾妮觉得好热。  
“你这里真的好热！”  
詹姆窘迫起来，开始拉开领口。  
但领子上的系带打成一个死结，怎么都解不开，詹姆慌起来，只能连咬带拽。  
布蕾妮愣在一边，看着詹姆自己在那儿解衣服。  
她的眼中渐渐生出某种宿命的东西。  
布蕾妮这才意识到，她在未婚夫前咬伤舌头并不是最糟糕的情况。  
这货是在……  
调情？  
强烈的怀疑与自我怀疑纠结着布蕾妮。  
这货是sb吗！？我为什么会爱上这个sb？？我是SB吗！？？  
可我又该怎么办？我有的选吗？  
我们无权选择我们的所爱。  
布蕾妮绝望了，她意识到詹姆是对的。  
“哦！你手放一边去吧！”  
布蕾妮把詹姆拽到自己身边。  
詹姆受宠若惊。  
“之前你是怎么穿衣服的？怎么脱衣服的？？怎么套盔甲的？？？”  
啊……  
布蕾妮忽然想起来，那都是她帮着詹姆完成的。  
“你应该尽快学会单手脱衣服！”  
詹姆很安静。自打布蕾妮认识他起，就没这么安静过。  
他抬手，将手指勾上布蕾妮领口的系带。  
“你干嘛？”  
“……脱你的衣服……你欠我一个吻记得吗。我是来讨债的。兰尼斯特有债必偿。”  
詹姆昂着头，他那棱角分明的下巴靠近布蕾妮。  
绿色的眼睛像火。  
布蕾妮觉得自己就要燃烧起来了！  
都是酒的错。  
让她有一种能得到幸福的错觉。  
“詹姆……”  
“恩？”  
“不要垫脚尖了……”

2.吻  
  
清晨。  
壁炉里的灰烬还保留着些许余温。  
石壁上结出一层霜花，  
空气清冷。  
布蕾妮支着身子坐起来。毛皮从身上滑落，露出裸白的肩背和腰窝。  
她身上有很多伤，或深或浅的红色刀痕显得其他的皮肤更加苍白。寒冷的空气让布蕾妮打颤，意识于迷雾中逐渐明晰，昨夜的记忆扑面而来，布蕾妮赶紧裹紧自己的胸口。  
她生怕心跳出自己的身体。  
扭头。  
蓝眼睛穿过凌乱金发的缝隙，窥探着一旁熟睡中的男人。  
詹姆躺在她身边，身体随着呼吸一起一伏。  
布蕾妮能听到床单摩挲声，能听到詹姆均匀的呼吸声，能听到屋外练习场兵器的碰撞声，还有牛马轮车带起泥巴飞溅的声音。  
还有她剧烈的心跳！  
好安静。  
布蕾妮还没有醒，她还觉得这是又一个无望的梦。  
连这从窗户透进来的光都是虚幻的。  
吻。  
布蕾妮俯身凑近詹姆，想确定这是不是真人。  
詹姆沉睡着。布蕾妮仔细勾勒着他的眉眼，好像第一次意识到这个男人有多么的英俊。  
安静的詹姆几乎在发光。  
红晕重新爬上布蕾妮的脖子。  
她不再觉得冷了。  
昨晚詹姆吻了她。  
不只是吻……  
也许，我在黑暗中，才会像个女人吧……  
现在是白天了。布蕾妮怕詹姆醒过来，怕他露出失望后悔的表情。  
她怕……  
你不要我了。  
那只是一个错觉，酒造成的错觉。  
她前额的头发已经垂在詹姆的面颊，只要再一点点，就能触碰到男人的唇。  
但布蕾妮还是放弃了。  
布蕾妮终究还是没有吻詹姆。  
布蕾妮发出只有自己才能听到的叹息，准备结束这个尴尬的姿势。  
一个柔软的触感。  
布蕾妮一惊。  
詹姆仰头，吻上了布蕾妮的嘴唇。  
布蕾妮愣住了。  
只见詹姆又重新坠入毛皮中。朝着布蕾妮挤眼，  
詹姆嘿嘿笑着，  
他早就醒了。

大厅。  
来大厅来吃早餐的人不多。  
临冬城刚战胜了夜王，幸存者们都还沉浸于胜利的美梦。  
这座古老残破的堡垒也尚未苏醒。  
偶尔有按时按点起床干活的师傅，也只是准备了些最基本的面包稀粥，掺着昨夜的剩饭残酒对付站岗的人丁。  
布蕾妮坐在大厅前，只讲注意力集中在粥上。她能感觉到所有人都在对她笑。这样她想起了那个兵营内的赌局。  
詹姆进来了。  
大家的眼光瞟向弑君者，又回到她的身上。  
布蕾妮想起身离开，但是已经太迟了。  
詹姆坐在布蕾妮的对面。  
还是那个笑，那个让布蕾妮愤怒，又酸楚的笑。  
为什么要对我露出那样的表情？  
“你为什么要躲我？布蕾妮爵士？”詹姆倒是先开了口，“昨夜我的表现你不满意？”  
布蕾妮瞪着他。  
他又开始羞辱我了。  
“不然你为什么用枕头攻击我？要不是我一直拍你的手，我就要被枕头闷死了。”  
死……  
弑君者一脸无辜，耸耸肩。  
“将来的榆林铁卫队长写我的白典时候，是以【弑君者死于情人的枕头】做结的，你能想象吗？”  
詹姆又笑起来了。  
白典……  
布蕾妮全身的皮肤起了一层栗。有什么东西哽在喉咙里，她说不出来。  
你不要我了。  
布蕾妮推开粥，控制住自己打颤的身体。  
“我还要去处理军务，先失陪。”  
詹姆收住笑容，眨眨眼睛。  
布蕾妮没给他张口的机会，快步离开。迎面撞上了小恶魔，布蕾妮也没有转头。之后的几个小时，布蕾妮将自己的注意力集中在工作上，不让自己去想詹姆。就算两人擦肩而过，也保持沉默。直到布蕾妮一个人站在临冬断壁的城墙哨岗上。那里是一个制高点，可以看到地面上的士兵，他们的灵魂都还在那场与异鬼决战的黑夜里，他们还没有醒来。士兵们或是修复阵地，或是埋葬同伴，或是黯然哭泣。  
布蕾妮没有回头，但她知道詹姆来了。  
在军人面前，詹姆会收起那种残酷的笑容。  
布蕾妮稍稍安心。  
他们聊了一些军备和补给的事情。  
沉默。  
他们聊了龙女王的龙。  
再一次的沉默。  
“你为什么不愿意吻我？”詹姆忽然开口。  
“吻？！昨天晚上不是一直……！”  
“那都是我在吻你，不是你吻我！”  
“那不是一样的吗！？”  
“不一样！”  
又是沉默。  
布蕾妮觉得自己的眉毛已经结了霜，北境的冷风在脸上划出一个个刀口，脸皮疼的发烫。光天化日之下，她无法隐藏自己的丑陋。  
詹姆仰头看着布蕾妮，抓住她的手。  
“我带你去一个地方。”  
布蕾妮看着詹姆的眼睛。她失去了拒绝的理由。她只好跟着詹姆，来到临冬城偏僻的一隅，随着石阶逐级而上。石阶的尽头是一座废弃的角楼。那角楼的大部分已经损毁，熏焚发黑的墙壁上还留有大段的缝隙。穹顶已经消失，圆形的空间内压满乱石和积雪。唯独有窗户的那一小段残壁保留了下来，但也爬满了裂缝，摇摇欲坠着。  
布蕾妮看着詹姆。  
“你带我来这干什么？”  
“这里，就是五王之战开始的地方。”  
詹姆说。  
“我就是在这里和瑟曦做爱……”詹姆环顾四周，“那个布兰就从那个窗户爬上来，看到我正在干我的姐姐。我为了我的家族，为了我的爱……推下那个孩子，就是从这个破窗户……”  
布蕾妮看着詹姆靠近那摇坠的墙壁。  
那墙壁和下面的石板几近破碎，布蕾妮皱起眉头。  
詹姆靠近那面墙。  
“詹姆，别过去，那里不结实！”  
布蕾妮伸手想拉他，但詹姆挡开了。  
“我应该死在这里。坏人就应该得到报应不是吗？坏人就应该受到惩罚！坏人不配得到幸福。瑟曦很坏，我也是……她是我的半身，我一部分的灵魂，我们一起生，一起死，一起毁灭……”  
布蕾妮的注意力都在詹姆脚下的石板上。  
“你和她不一样！”  
“不！你应该杀了我，为了你的凯瑟琳夫人。我把一个孩子推下楼，我引起了五王之战，我弑君，背誓，杀死了很多很多人。谁都没有权力制裁我，除了你……布蕾妮爵士。我只愿让你制裁我。”  
她冲过去，一把将詹姆拉过来。詹姆想挣脱，但布蕾妮更强壮。“我是个坏人，和瑟曦一样的坏……你就不应该让我昨天进你的屋，不应该让我爬上你的床！而你！你真残忍……你竟然给我一种错觉，让我以为……！”  
詹姆的声音有些颤抖。  
“你会吻我……”  
“我七国的骑士，要么吻我，要么制裁我！像我推下布兰那样，把推我下去！为了凯瑟琳夫人，为了你的誓言！”  
詹姆看着布蕾妮。  
“守护你也是我的誓言！”  
“那就吻我！”  
詹姆又不是熊，没什么好怕的。  
布蕾妮是这么对自己说的。  
她靠近詹姆。近到能看清对方的眼睫毛。  
近到能看到他绿色的瞳孔里的纹理。  
近到嘴唇几乎要碰在一起。  
“布蕾妮长官！”  
一个士兵探进头，朝着布蕾妮他们。  
布蕾妮一把推开了詹姆。  
詹姆撞上了那块残破的墙。  
墙体坍塌。

史塔克家的兄妹们在一起散步。  
囧推着布兰的轮椅，旁边跟着珊莎和艾莉亚。他们沿着儿时玩闹的小路，信步走着。  
五指冰原狼围着他们打闹。父亲在，母亲在，罗伯在，席恩在，弟弟在……  
大家都在。  
“之后我们该怎么办？”珊莎看着雪诺。“你觉得你的女王值得信任？”  
“她帮助了我们，我不能辜负。”囧说。  
“我要去临冬城杀了瑟曦。我就是为此活到现在的。”  
艾莉亚的声音很冷淡。  
“君临很危险。”囧很担忧。  
如果可以，他不想让自己的妹妹再靠近战场。  
“瑟曦危险还是夜王危险？”艾莉亚挑眉。  
囧叹了口气。  
“瑟曦撕毁了同盟合约，害得我们孤军对抗夜王，龙女王盛怒，恨不得现在就驭龙亲征，火烧君临城。”  
可一座毁灭的城对七国又有什么好处呢。  
“如果利用詹姆兰尼斯特，逼迫瑟曦投降，我们可以拯救很多人。”  
“你觉得瑟曦会投降？”珊莎冷笑。  
“她和疯王一样的疯狂，而弑君者呢……执拗又愚蠢。他一定会守护他的女王。”  
布兰沉默。  
“那我们杀了他？”艾莉亚问。  
“凡人皆有一死。”  
囧的血液都凝固了。  
布兰沉默。  
“布蕾妮爵士恐怕不会答应。我早上听到某些传言……”  
囧一脸不解。  
“传言？”  
两个妹妹翻了个白眼。  
“弑君者昨晚在布蕾妮爵士的屋里过的夜。司令大人。”艾莉亚说。  
囧知道詹姆兰尼斯特在战前册封了布蕾妮为七王国的骑士。  
囧忽然同情起自己的野人了。  
珊莎冷若冰霜的娇美面容笼罩起一层阴云。  
“布蕾妮爵士单纯而执拗，不然也不会执着去践行母亲的誓言，跑遍整个维斯特洛一路寻找我，护佑我……她绝不会背叛我……但我的女骑士会为爱做什么呢……”  
珊莎叹了口气。  
布兰沉默。  
有些东西没变，但有些东西变了。  
囧不愿承认。  
其实，杀死内心男孩的，并不只有他。  
我的弟弟妹妹们，都杀死了内心的那个自己。  
只为了活下来。  
“你们看……”  
珊莎的眼神消弥在天边，囧和艾丽娅也循着珊莎的视线一起望去。  
那里坐落着一座角楼，冬天未来时，墙壁上爬满藤蔓。那曾是布兰最喜欢的地方。那时候布兰总会不顾母亲的反对，沿着藤蔓攀爬到角楼的最高处。如今，那角楼失去了穹顶，失去了大部分墙沿，只残存破碎的窗框和墙裂缝。厚实的积雪盖住碎石，藤蔓也早已枯萎。  
“布兰就是从那角楼掉下去的。”  
“……原来还在啊。”  
布兰也看向那里。  
“已经破坏成这样，这建筑早晚会塌。明天我叫些人手把它拆了吧。”囧说道。  
史塔克的兄妹们都没说话。  
“那天到底发生了什么？布兰？……我不相信你是失足掉下去的。”艾丽娅说  
“我看到那对兰尼斯特双胞胎……弑君者推下了我。”  
布兰终于开了口。  
很奇怪。  
大家都没有愤怒。  
大家也都不意外。  
只是悲伤。  
“要不，囧你拆塔的时候，我把弑君者引过去就地杀了吧。”  
艾丽娅皮笑肉不笑。  
“我会伪装的像个意外的。”  
“杀了他布兰也不能站起来了。更何况让他活着，对我们更有利。”囧说  
“是啊，对你的龙女王有利。”珊莎补充。  
“他不会掉下去的。”布兰幽幽说道。  
三人愣了一下。  
他们还不太习惯布兰莫名其妙的发言。  
角楼的方向忽然传来一声巨响，仅剩的那半面残体垂直坠落到地面。  
轰——！！  
“哦，看样子不用你去拆塔了。”珊莎道。  
“希望那里没人……等等……那墙上挂着什么……？是人吗？”艾丽娅眯着眼睛，努力辨认烟尘中的影子。  
“那不是弑君者吗？还有……谁抓着他……？”  
“啊。”  
史塔克兄妹们齐声轻叹。  
布蕾妮爵士正把詹姆重新拽上塔。  
“珊莎，你和布兰留在原地，艾丽娅去叫人！我先过去，看看什么情况。”囧快步朝着角楼的方向奔去。  
布兰仿佛一直注视着虚空。  
“他不会掉下去的……”  
布兰又说了一遍。  
角楼并没有停止坍塌。  
布蕾妮紧紧抓着詹姆。  
座基已经倾斜，石板断裂，解体，詹姆耳边全是石头的哀嚎。  
直到尘埃散去。  
几块碎落的巨石搭成了一个相对稳定的结构，布蕾妮硬是把詹姆拽到一个安全的地方。  
那个惊魂未定的士兵在不远处，双臂紧紧抱着承重墙。  
“我要你推，你还真推啊！”詹姆灰头土脸，抹干净眼睛上的灰，这才意识到布蕾妮的手紧紧抓着他。  
布蕾妮的手抖的厉害。  
“你才是……让我抱有不该有的希望！！！”  
“啥！？”  
“你一直都在羞辱我！？”  
布蕾妮怒吼！  
“我哪里羞辱你了！？”  
詹姆也怒了。  
“你册封我做骑士！同我一起战斗！”  
“你觉得这是羞辱你！？？”  
“你！你进了我的卧室！你夺走了我的贞操，你吻我！！然后你说到死！你说到白典！！就好像你是故意的！就好像……”  
那宝石一样的蓝眼睛涌出了泪，和尘土混在一起。布蕾妮失声尖叫起来。  
“就好像你不要我了！！”  
布蕾妮用全身的力气吼出这句话，她再也控制不住自己了。  
布蕾妮嚎啕大哭。  
好痛啊……比任何一次战斗的伤口还要痛，比玫瑰花还要痛……  
詹姆吓坏了，抱着布蕾妮，拍拍她的头。  
“你本身就很丑了，哭起来更丑了……”  
布蕾妮把脸埋进詹姆的颈窝，只是嚎哭。  
颈窝离胸口很近。詹姆能感觉到布蕾妮的身体都在发抖。  
詹姆很难受。  
他紧紧搂着布蕾妮的脑袋。不知该说什么。  
“对不起，对不起啊，妞儿……”  
明明是她把我推下去的，为什么我要道歉啊。  
詹姆长叹一口气，眼里好像流出了什么温暖的东西。  
应该是眼睛里进了沙子吧。  
“别哭了，我的妞儿……”  
我是你的，我永远……都是你的……  
“你吻一下我，就当是我们和好了……”  
布蕾妮双眼哭的红肿，抽泣着抬头看詹姆。  
她的眼睛。  
蓝宝石一样的眼睛。  
詹姆苦笑  
“现在……是白天……”布蕾妮怯了。  
“白天怎么了？你只在晚上吻别人吗？这是什么癖好？”  
“白天……我……很丑……”  
布蕾妮紧抿着嘴唇。  
“得了吧妞儿！你白天和晚上一样的丑！！”  
詹姆急了。这妞儿跟白纸一样！纯洁，这也太纯洁了！！太纯洁了不好！  
拿出你战斗时候哪怕千分之一的勇气啊！你这个笨妞儿！！  
“吻我！布蕾妮！求你……”  
那蓝宝石一般的眼睛再一次看向詹姆。  
急促的脚步声打断了他们。詹姆是真的生气了。  
北境守护，守夜人司令囧斯诺奔上了角楼。  
“有人受伤了吗？”  
史塔克家标志性的长脸不苟言笑。  
詹姆讨厌史塔克家的人看别人的眼神。  
那种责罚的眼神……仿佛所有人都做了错事，仿佛就他们史塔克家是正确的。  
我在安慰怀里哭泣的美人呢，你捣什么乱！？  
“有啊，弑君者伤了七王国女骑士的心……”  
啊疼！！  
詹姆想把话说完，但胸口一紧，只能忍住。  
詹姆被怀里的人掏了一拳。  
布蕾妮红着眼圈站起来，离开了詹姆。她昂首挺胸，又变成了七王国的骑士。  
这史塔克家的人怎么这么讨人厌！  
如果这角楼还有窗户，我应该把囧也推下去！  
詹姆咬牙切齿地想。  
  
晚餐时间。  
布蕾妮不在，詹姆独自喝着酒。  
好弟弟提利昂又凑过来了。  
“哥哥，早上我听说你登上了山峰，晚上我听说你和山峰把角楼干塌了。”  
“字面上来理解是没错。”  
“那角楼不会是当年你和老姐……？”  
詹姆哼了一声。  
“我真是不懂了，我亲爱的哥哥，你就不能放过史塔克家的角楼吗……”  
詹姆笑起来，没注意到角落里的黑暗。  
黑暗中有一双眼睛，注视着詹姆。

3.黑暗  
  
“詹姆爵士，请不要垫脚尖了！”  
布蕾妮双手捂脸，但遮不住她的羞怯，她的额头早已蒸腾出了烟。  
詹姆掰开布蕾妮的手，盯着她的嘴唇。  
拿大个子小姑娘寻开心，原来是件这么美妙的事啊。  
“你会慢慢习惯的。”  
但妞儿好像就是习惯不了。  
无论吻了多少次，妞儿总是很害羞，  
妞儿只敢在詹姆睡着的时候吻他。  
要是詹姆忍不住笑出来，就会遭到枕头的绝杀。  
说不定，“被枕头闷死”真的是詹姆兰尼斯特的结局。  
詹姆只要一靠近布蕾妮，妞儿的全身就像煮熟的龙虾，五官扭曲在一起，全身是汗。  
我又不是异鬼，又不是熊。  
而且……面对异鬼和熊，也没见布蕾妮这样。  
非得是抱着必死的决心，布蕾妮才敢去亲吻詹姆的脸颊。  
“詹姆爵士，求你了，放过我吧……”  
妞儿委屈的像是在哭。  
不行，不行！  
为了自己的性福，必须要把这个妞儿调教出来！  
詹姆暗暗下定决心。  
“你可是七王国的骑士，要对自己有信心。”  
“骑士和这个有关系吗？？”  
“什么都得会‘骑’，才是合格的骑士。”  
“根本不是这样的吧！”  
“不让我垫脚尖，那妞儿你跪下。”  
“不！”  
妞儿只有一次向詹姆下跪，就是詹姆册封她为骑士的时候。  
那时是与异鬼大战的前夜，炉火前，在众人的注视下，詹姆拔出宝剑。  
布蕾妮屈膝，单腿跪在詹姆面前。  
她成了七王国的骑士。  
那一瞬间，詹姆意识到，詹姆成全的是他自己。  
布蕾妮湛蓝的眼睛洗净了詹姆所有的污点。  
布蕾妮与佛晓神剑重合在一起。  
詹姆变回成以前那个15岁的少年。  
詹姆搂着布蕾妮，盯着炉火内跳动的火苗。他已经习惯了温暖的卧室，温暖的布蕾妮，她温暖的手，她温暖的蓝眼睛……  
也许是真累了，布蕾妮睡的很沉。  
睡着了的布蕾妮倒是忘记了害羞。她的双臂会很自然的搂着詹姆，有时是脖子，有时是腰。她会把脸埋进詹姆的颈窝，紧贴着他的皮肤。  
詹姆能感觉到她湿润的呼吸。  
怀里的布蕾妮是一位真正的骑士，一位真正的美人。  
詹姆听到布蕾妮的呢喃。  
“詹姆……詹姆……”  
她在梦里呼唤着。  
七神在上……她爱我！  
为什么……她那么的好……  
可我却是个什么样的人啊……  
七神为什么把她给了我？  
为什么要给我这样的恶人以救赎，却对那些善良的好人熟视无睹？  
七神真是残忍，竟给我一种能够得救的错觉。  
北境真他妈的讨厌。  
詹姆想永远呆在这里。  
  
  
可丹妮不想。  
她的大熊牺牲了。  
如果瑟曦能遵守誓言，派兵出击，北境联军也不至于陷入鏖战。  
可如今，北境军队元气大伤，自己的两个龙孩子伤痕累累。  
丹妮想哭，却没有了可以依靠的肩膀。  
她爱囧雪诺，但她知道爱会背叛。  
丹妮召集大家，急切要求得到她在维斯特洛的权利。  
没人听她的。  
大家都觉得应该先休养生息一段时日。  
“所有的贵族都会追随您的。我的女王。龙属于您，正义属于您，人民都站在您这一边。而瑟曦炸毁了神殿，释放野火，从不爱戴自己的人民……胜利，终将属于您。”囧诚恳地提出建议。  
“是啊，是啊……”丹妮苦闷地点头，甩出两沓子白纸。  
那是红女巫梅林山卓交给她的东西。  
“这是什么？”小恶魔迷惑。  
“红女巫离开前给我的，说是亚夏带来的宝物。”  
所有人注视着那纸的封皮。  
赫然写着“2DB”。  
“2DB……是什么意思？”  
“在亚夏，它的意思是‘命运’”。  
半个小时后……  
所有人都皱巴着脸。  
所有人都不敢说话。  
小恶魔终于打破沉默。  
“我们的结局真是黑暗。”  
“命运要我屠城，要我疯！而你们都背叛了我！！”  
丹妮咬牙切齿。  
“我说最近除了黄笑话我一个好点子都说不出来……原来变成SB是我的命运……”提利昂苦涩地说。  
自己是SB倒是次要的。  
小恶魔不希望自己最爱的人死掉。  
“也不知道我的小小鸟都在干什么，我真的得被龙烧死吗？”  
瓦里斯不解，“您在九大贸易城邦的所有事迹都是我策划的啊……”  
“你们不要再说了！我除了’你是我的女王’和‘我不想’两句话，别的啥都不懂……”囧震惊了。  
“我觉得挺好的。”  
珊莎冰山一般矗立着。  
“我这边还有一个《黑凤凰》的命运，那才糟糕咧……”  
所有人都不敢说话。  
我们一定要迎接这样的命运吗？  
“还有谁看过这个？”  
“只有在场的你们。我要告诉我所有的士兵，你们即将在君临被龙烧死？你们侍奉的女王其实是个疯子？你们所坚持的正义终究逃不过疯狂的诅咒？？不……不！我是伟大的坦格利安，我是丹妮莉丝，我不是我疯狂的父亲，我不会屈服于诅咒的血脉！！我绝不会屈服于这样的命运！！我把后背交给你，雪诺。让我相信你。我把我最重要的侍女托付于你，她对于我就是亲人。珊莎。请你守护我的亲人。而你，我的国王之手。乔拉用生命换得了你，请证明这是他的睿智。我相信你们，所以，请你们也相信我！”  
囧看着丹妮。  
“我绝不会屠杀百姓，绝不会焚烧君临！我是维斯特洛的女王！”  
  
詹姆意识到北境联军开始行动了。  
大家开始屯运粮草，铁匠日夜锻造。士兵们开始躁动，军人的血开始沸腾。  
要打仗了。  
詹姆知道。  
詹姆看到布蕾妮在和珊莎说话。  
那双蓝眼睛写满了恐惧。  
詹姆害怕起来。  
我的姐姐，我的半身，我的另一部分的灵魂。  
一想到她会孤独的死去，詹姆止不住战栗。  
我是她唯一的亲人，而她曾是我的爱。  
我不能独活，我得回去，回去守护我的女王。  
也许这一去便是永别。  
布蕾妮会懂我。  
布蕾妮会吻我吗……  
她会哭吧……  
“告别了处子之身后，你好像经常哭啊……妞儿。”  
“我不是为这个……”  
布蕾妮揽着他的脖子，发出闷闷的声音。  
这算是撒娇了吗……  
“那是为什么啊？”  
为什么呢……  
“不要呆在黑暗里，黑暗里只有毁灭。留在我身边，詹姆……留在我身边……”  
这算是撒娇了吧。  
詹姆找了布蕾妮一天，但都没有碰到她。  
大厅，没有。  
营地，没有。  
城墙，没有。  
连平日布蕾妮卧室里永不熄灭的炉火都没了温度。  
火已经熄灭很久了。  
布蕾妮不在这了。  
也许……不告而别是最好的。  
詹姆趁着夜色，收拾好行装，把自己的剑挂在马鞍上。  
那剑是“守誓者”的胞胎兄弟。  
他们是由“寒冰”融化铸成。  
他们同时来到了这个世界。  
也许……这样最好。  
詹姆已经不敢看那双蓝眼睛了。  
月亮藏进了乌云之中。  
詹姆趁着黑暗，牵马出城。  
可他刚来到门口。月亮探出了脑袋。  
黑暗消退。月光照亮临冬城。  
一位全副武装的金发骑士从阴影中走出来。宝蓝色的铠甲在月光的沐浴下闪闪发光。那骑士高大，挺拔。金发一丝不苟梳在脑后。手中黄金制成的剑柄上镶嵌着一颗巨大的红宝石。  
詹姆这辈子都不会认错。他熟悉那高大身体的每一寸肌肤。  
“布蕾妮爵士。您终于打算制裁我了吗？”  
“詹姆……”布蕾妮像是在和什么做着斗争，最后终于正视詹姆，“……爵士。现在我们正和君临处于战争状态，我必须忠于誓言。”  
“也就是史塔克家族吗？那好，我的人头对我老姐来说应该是个不错的见面礼。”詹姆抽出自己的剑。  
那剑是“守誓者”的胞胎兄弟。  
詹姆将剑尖指向布蕾妮。  
“我不会让你这么做的，布蕾妮爵士。我还准备回去干我的老姐呢。”  
不要这样看我，妞儿。不要用那双蓝眼睛看着我！  
“我们需要用最小的牺牲换取和平。作为和瑟曦女王谈判的筹码……我们需要你……或者……是你的性命。”  
布蕾妮耳边传来珊莎小姐的命令。  
她想起白天，珊莎小姐对她说的话。  
“囚禁詹姆兰尼斯特，或是杀了他。你来决定吧，布蕾妮爵士。我们已经无力再发动另一场战争了。我们希望能够不费一兵一卒收复君临。”  
珊莎小姐坚定决绝。  
“弑君者不能回去。”  
布蕾妮的眼里全是恐惧，恰好，她看到了詹姆。  
詹姆也在看着她。  
杀了他……囚禁他……  
囚禁他……对詹姆来说是“幸福”吗？  
杀了他……对詹姆来说是“幸福”吗？  
守护他的女王……是詹姆的“幸福”吗？  
詹姆的“幸福”……是什么？  
“那你打算怎么做？把我绑进卧室干到精尽人亡吗？”  
布蕾妮回过神。  
詹姆手中的剑反射着月光。他重新换上那张残忍的笑脸。  
布蕾妮蓝宝石一般的双眼闪烁着光。  
“我会忠于誓言，詹姆。”  
布蕾妮拔出剑。  
“我发过誓，我会守护你的周全！请让我在你身边，请让我做你的守誓剑！！”  
不……不！！  
这是詹姆最恐惧的。  
“你想跟我一起死吗！！？你这头母牛！！你不配！”  
我不配！  
你居然要夺走我的一切！  
你比众神还要残忍！  
妞儿！！  
“除非打倒我……”  
布蕾妮低下剑尖。蓝宝石燃起了火。  
“不然我绝不会让你一个人！”  
临冬城听到了铁器激烈急促的碰撞。剑与剑摩擦出的星火点亮了寒冰色的夜。所有人都聚集起来。在城墙上，在院子里。他们围着一个圈，对着圈内两位战斗的骑士高喊欢呼。剑影每一次的碰撞，就迎来围观士兵们的一次欢呼。欢呼声此起彼伏，从未间停。月光时隐时明，映在詹姆和布蕾妮的脸上。他们煎熬着。  
他们的剑是同胞兄弟，他们的剑在尖叫，心滴着血。  
“你他妈让我过去！！”  
“你他妈别想一个人离开！！”  
“你算老几！滚！不要管我！！”  
“带上我！”  
一个看热闹的士兵对用胳膊肘碰了碰同伴。  
“你看这就是为什么维斯特洛没有女骑士。女人会了武功，就不好收拾了。”  
另一个士兵点头表示赞同，  
“但不能否认，那个女巨人打的确实好。他们已经打了1个小时了。”  
他们没注意到身后的黑暗处藏着一双眼睛。  
那双眼睛紧紧盯着詹姆，寸步不离。  
詹姆提高了速度，紧逼着布蕾妮，用突刺压制住她。  
布蕾妮一直呈守势。  
她想耗尽詹姆的体力。  
她比我年轻，比我强壮。  
但我有经验！  
詹姆刺中布蕾妮的大腿没有防护的部位。马裤瞬间殷红，血汩汩滴在地上。  
原谅我……原谅我……  
詹姆侧身，剑划出一道弧线。割破布蕾妮另一条腿。  
布蕾妮单膝跪在詹姆面前。  
詹姆愣了一下。  
布蕾妮乘机发力，径直冲过来，一把抱住詹姆。詹姆脚下一空，直接被布蕾妮摔进泥坑。  
剑从他们的手中脱落。  
又是一阵欢呼。  
月亮也不忍睹视，用云遮住自己的面庞。  
黑暗再一次降临大地。  
詹姆踹开布蕾妮，爬着去捡武器。  
守誓者离他最近。他只知道布蕾妮朝他扑过来。  
布蕾妮翻起身，腿上的伤让她的下半身不听使唤。  
黑暗重新笼罩起临冬城。  
黑暗中藏着毁灭。  
终于，布蕾妮看清了黑暗。  
黑暗中藏着一双眼睛。  
一道光从黑暗中射出。  
黑暗张开手臂，攫住了詹姆。  
布蕾妮跪在詹姆面前，  
一只弩箭穿透她的胸甲，离詹姆的眼睛只差一寸。  
士兵们慌乱起来，纷纷拿起武器。  
“刺客！有刺客！！”  
可布蕾妮只听到詹姆的声音。  
“你看你都做了什么！！！为什么！！！为什么啊！！！母牛！！蠢妞！！！”  
为了爱……  
布蕾妮想说出来，但她已经坠入黑暗。  
  
君临。  
女王抬起醉眼俯视王土，一边摇晃着半满的酒杯，一边依偎在攸伦满是卷毛的怀里。  
那个男人有一股海洋的腥味。  
那个男人散发着令人生寒的恐惧。  
他有一只号角，能够控制巨龙的魔法号角。  
他是瑟曦对抗龙的终极武器。  
科本不知何时出现在瑟曦的身后。  
“渡鸦带来了消息。詹姆兰尼斯特已经离开临冬城，正前往君临。”  
“波隆呢？我不是花钱让他杀了我弟弟？”  
科本沉默了一下。  
“塔斯的布蕾妮替詹姆爵士死了。”  
哦，那头母牛。  
竟敢爱上我的弟弟，真不知好歹。  
也罢。詹姆只爱我一个人。  
回来吧，我的半身，我的另一半的灵魂。  
我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……  



End file.
